Stone the Crow
|type = Mascot |gender = Male |powercolor = Red |first = First Night (Camera Hallucinations) Fourth Night (Window Hallucination) |occupation = Sign-Holder |variations = Stone the Crow Gem Stone Grave Stone Lux Stone Epitome Stone Heartless Stone Stone X (cancelled) Dreamcatcher Stone (cancelled)}} Stone the Crow is a sign-holder at The Popgoes Pizzeria. Before becoming an anthropomorphic animatronic for the Popgoes Pizzeria, he was conceptualized as a Scarecrow named Signs. Description :"Stone the Crow is the fifth main animatronic from the Popgoes Pizzeria. Though, unlike the others, he is not connected to WeaselWare and therefore cannot move, talk, or act in any way. :Stone the Crow is kept outside of the pizzeria, in a red 'bird cage' at the corner of the car park. His initial role was to greet customers and use his bright sign as a monitor for some basic video games. But after a vandalism incident, Stone was sadly disconnected and now only acts as a statue providing basic directions to drivers. :Stone acts purely as a distracting hallucination in the gameplay of POPGOES 1." ''- Stone's Memory Card'' Appearance As a Scarecrow, Signs would have been a crow, but an alien humanoid shape, like Strings and Buttons' scarecrow forms. Not much else is known about Signs' design. As an animatronic, Stone is based off of a carrion crow. Stone's body, like most characters in the game, resembles a Toy Animatronic's, with round joints on the legs, elbows and fingers. His endoskeleton shoulder is exposed. Stone's upper body is dark blue, with lighter accents blue accents in the arms and hands. His head has a triangular blue beak, with large nostrils on it. His eyes are red, and they have black eyebrows above them. Stone's legs and pelvis are black, with white toes. The legs have horizontal line indentations. Stone always holds a LED sign, with black borders. The screen's display is red, with lighter red arrows pointing left and right, and a white font displaying various messages. Before his optimized redesign in Reprinted, Stone had shoulder joints, lacked the light blue accents and lines in his limbs, and had black toes. Behaviour Stone doesn't move at all from his birdcage in The Popgoes Pizzeria. He is disconnected from the WeaselWare, and his only task is holding the sign. However, Strings can see him on the cameras, when his Panic meter is high. Gameplay Stone appears in every camera excluding the Car Park and the Vents. His appearances are designed to obscure all other characters in the background. He will raise your panic if you look at him for too long. The more panic you have, the more likely he is to appear on the cameras. The only way to lower his panic is to look at the window to the right of you, where Stone is actually situated. Starting with the Fourth Night, Stone will begin to turn his head from the Car Park towards you if you look at the window for too long. That'll raise your panic much more than on the cameras. The only way to get rid of it is to stop looking at the window. Story Before POPGOES' events, Stone was meant to be a Scarecrow ornament named Signs, meant to fight off nightmares Fritz had of Balloon Boy after his shift at the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Due to Buttons' failure to stop nightmares of JJ, however, Signs was left unmade, as were all other Scarecrows. As an animatronic, Stone used to be connected to WeaselWare, being able to move, talk, and play games with children. However, after some people tried to hack into WeaselWare through Stone's sign, Fritz disconnected him from WeaselWare, making him immobile. After POPGOES' Grave Ending, Simon assaulted Stone, taking many parts from him to make Epitome Stone, leaving the original as a heartless husk of what he used to be. Trivia * Stone's heart is shaped like two arrows, resembling the ones on his sign. * Stone is the animatronic with the biggest amount of variations in the POPGOES story thanks to Gem Stone and Grave Stone, who doesn't have counterparts of other animatronics. * Stone has the second biggest amount of renders in POPGOES, thanks to the fact he can appear on every camera. * Stone's name may be a play-on-words of 'Stone the Crows!' A phrase that means: an exclamation of incredulity or annoyance. Gallery POPGOES HoS-BTS-Stone.jpg|Stone concept art for Heart of Stone HeartofStone.png|Stone, in the cancelled Heart of Stone comic. Parkinglot.png Stone1.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone2.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone3.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone4.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone5.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone6.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone7.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone8.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone9.png|One of Stone's messages in the Cameras Stone_Jumpscare.gif|Stone's Panic Jumpscare. 6urWMiq.gif|Unused Stone Jumpscare rq8SuNf.png|Unused Stone Death Screen Stonexbb.jpg|One of stones sfm pictures POPGOES Reprinted SketchStr-Stone.png|Strings' sketch of Stone. Blueprint-Stone.png|Stone's blueprint. Greyprint-Stone.png|Stone's heart. Blueprint-Stone-sign01.png Blueprint-Stone-sign02.png Stone-RemakeJumpscare.gif|Stone's jumpscare in Reprinted. ReprintedDrawing13.png ReprintedDrawing14.png ReprintedDrawing15.png ReprintedDrawing16.png ReprintedDrawing21.png Proto Stone.png|Concept art of Prototype Stone POPGOES Memories Memory_Card_05.png|Stone's Memory Card Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Popgoes Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES 2015